


With You

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and i find that i actually enjoy doing this, apparently i got some more request, more fluff I guess, so hey here have some more of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More snippets on some other prompts. Again, based on the requests I got from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

 

 

 

> **David Silva/Joe Har** t - prompt:  _who clings to the other for comfort when they’re sad or scared?_

“David?”

“Hmmm?”

David does not even look up from the book that he is reading. Joe pouts a little.

“You’re not going to bed?” Joe asks.

“Later,” David turns his head to look at Joe, and flashes a smile. “Good night, Joe.”

Still, the Spaniard doesn’t move from the couch. Joe huffs. He takes wide steps from the door to the couch, and slumps himself there, right next to David.

“You’re not going to bed?” he repeats his question.

David glances at him, and returns his eyes to the book. “Later, okay?”

“Why not now?” Joe half-whines.

“Why should I go to bed now?” David asks him back, holding back an amused smile while trying to pretend that he is still reading.

Joe shifts his position, snuggling his head on David’s shoulder. “Because I’m going to bed now, and I don’t want to be alone there when it’s raining outside.”

“Joe, the rain is outside, and…”

The sudden rumbling of thunders makes Joe gasp, and David can feel how Joe’s body startles a little. Suddenly it clears for David now, why Joe doesn’t want to be alone.

He puts the book down on the coffee table, and gently pushes Joe's shoulders down so now the blonde has his head on David’s lap. Joe doesn’t complain, nuzzling his head against the fabric of the sweater that David is wearing, and then makes himself comfortable, laying on the couch with his head rests on David’s lap. The tall guy has to bend his legs so that he can fit himself on the couch.

David gently runs his fingers through Joe’s hair.

“Are we going to sleep on the couch tonight?” Joe asks, already half-sleepy.

David chuckles. “Maybe. Wherever you want to.”

The storm outside brings the sound of rumbling thunders again. Joe shifts in David’s laps. David bows down to kiss Joe’s temple, and whispers.

“It’s okay. I’m here, baby…”

The way of Joe looks at him reminds David more of a puppy, begging to be cuddled.

“You’re not going anywhere, are you, David?”

David shakes his head, and continues running his fingers between the golden curls of Joe’s hair.

“No, I am not. You’re safe here. I’m here with you…”

Joe gives him a small smile of relief, and David can feel that smile when he leans down again to kiss Joe’s lips. Joe closes his eyes, and shifts again, trying to get the most comfortable position.

David keeps on caressing Joe’s hair. With a low, gentle voice, he hums a lullaby that his mother once sang to David when he was a kid.

Every now and then, he can see glimpses of lightning from the window, followed with the sound of thunder. But Joe still has his eyes closed, chest moving up and downs as he breathes steadily. David smiles, letting the peaceful feeling fills himself with warmth. It’s storming outside, but they are here together. Safe and sound.

*******

* * *

 

 

 

> **David Silva/Sergio Agüero** _\- prompt: Outdrink the other/Causing arguments/Embarrassing the other in public_

 

Sergio walks cautiously into the living room, almost tiptoeing as he makes his way to the couch where David is sitting.

He stands next to the couch, switching his weight to the balls of his feet and to his toes uncomfortably as David still has his eyes on the TV screen with a stony expression.

“Are… are you still mad at me?” He asks carefully.

“Yes.”

Silence for a while.

“How mad are you at me?”

David turns his head to shoot a glare at Sergio for a second, and then returns his eyes to the TV.

“How mad do you think I should be?”

Sergio sits on the couch, making sure that he gives enough personal space for David.

“I am...sorry…”

“That was so childish of you, Sergio!”

Sergio bows his head down, and takes a deep breath. “I know. I am over reacting.”

“Seriously, Sergio. Standing on the table in the club, shouting to everyone to keep their hands off me? Did it occur to you that what you have done is too embarrassing?”

“I was too drunk, okay?”

David shakes his head furiously. “That’s not an acceptable reason. And even worse, you know why you got yourself that drunk, don’t you?”

Sergio looks down again, feeling his shoulders are getting heavier with guilt.

Arms crosses over his chest, David shakes his head again.

“I totally have no idea why you challenged Juan on who can drink more.”

“Because I was jealous.”

Sergio’s voice was so low, and it’s more like he is mumbling to himself, David can barely hear him.

“What?”

Sergio lets out a long sigh.

“I was jealous, okay? When we were at that club, you seemed to really enjoy talking with Juan, I felt…ignored…”

This time it’s David who sigh. He shakes his head again. “Oh, Sergio… Please understand. Juan used to be my teammate back in Valencia, and he is still my teammate in the National Team.”

“I know. But…still…”

Sergio still has his eyes on the rug beneath his feet.

The expression in David’s face gets softer as he shifts closer to Sergio. Their shoulders are brushing each other when David gently puts his hand over Sergio’s knee.

“Listen, Sergio. I have chosen you, right? We’ve been together for a couple of months, and it’s about time for you to believe that when I told you that I am yours, I really mean it.”

Sergio lifts his head up, and stares at David with a fragile look in his eyes.

“I guess I love you too much, I am so scared of losing you to someone else.”

David gives him a comforting, reassuring smile. “Please don’t. As long as I can say that you are only mine, then you can be sure that I am only yours.”

*******

 

 

 

> * * *

> **David Silva/Jesús Navas** \- _prompt: things you said when we were on top of the world_

 

Everything is blue and bright and colorful around them. All the cheering and sounds of clapping hands, swirl into one and Jesús’ can feel how his face is hurting from smiling but he can’t make himself to care. The road to the Champions League has been a long and rough one, but then, here they are, winning something once they dream about. They dare to dream about it, and now the dream is coming true.

“Jesús! Hey, Jesús!”

Jesús turns on his heel, finding David smiles at him blindingly with blue confetti scattered between the strands of his hair. His eyes are so bright and Jesús can’t think of anything more beautiful than what he is seeing now.

“We did it! Can you believe it? We did it!”

Jesús nods. He tries to answer it but no words have slipped out of his tongue yet when suddenly he is already being surrounded by David’s arms. Without thinking, Jesús hugs David back. And David smells like a mix of sweat and grass and excitement and football itself, Jesús can’t help but pressing his face against David’s shoulder.

He feels David’s warm lips against his cheek and his heart flips.

“I am so happy that you are with me here, Jesús…”

Jesús pulls himself away, doesn’t really know what that supposed to mean.

But in front of him, David still has that bright brilliant smile. He looks at Jesús and Jesús strangely feels the thrill in his vein, just by realizing how close their face are.

David holds Jesús’ chin with two fingers, and Jesús can see strands of David’s eyelashes, brown mesmerizing eyes below them.

“I feel like on top of the world now. And I am so happy that you are the one with me here. It wouldn’t feel this good if I wasn’t with you…”

Jesús can’t put what he is feeling now into words. Can’t find the words to explain how his chest is bubbling with something so blissful.

But maybe he doesn’t have to say anything anyway.

David pulls him back into his arms.

Jesús steels himself, framing David’s face with his hands, and kisses him.

As David is kissing him back, Jesús no longer feels like they are just on top of the world. Right now there are only the two of them, flying over the top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up for a request on this kind of thing on my Tumblr, www.thebluesideofmyworld.com :)


End file.
